


Starboy

by piscessvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Kim Mingyu, Daddy Kink, Fluffy Ending, I'm really bad at writing smut i'm so sorry, Junhui is just there, M/M, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Seventeen - Freeform, Smut, Sugar Daddy, employee Minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscessvt/pseuds/piscessvt
Summary: Junhui lands Minghao his first office job, and CEO Kim Mingyu takes very special interest in his new employee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot I based off the Weeknds song 'Starboy'  
> This is also a chapter from my oneshot collection story on AFF 'Lyrical Love' so check that out too!  
> Let me know what you guys think!  
> (sorry if there are some grammatical errors)

 

_ I'm tryna put you in the worst mood, ah _

_ P1 cleaner than your church shoes, ah _

_ Milli point two just to hurt you, ah _

  
  


Minhao ran his fingers through his hair as he walked, the subway had been unexpectedly crowded this morning and his feet were already hurting from his cheap formal shoes. 

 

With another check of his watch he sighed, he was already five minutes late on his first day. Just as he was approaching the front of the office building, he noticed multiple people stopping to look behind him. Minghao followed suit, turning to see what had everyone's attention. 

 

A obnoxious colored extravagant car had parked in front of the building, out walking a tall man with bleach blonde hair and pristine melanin skin. Minghao was in awe, maybe just because of the intense presence of the unfamiliar man. In reality, Minghao was rolling his eyes like crazy. He couldn’t stand people who flashed their wealth around like it was in everyone’s best interest. 

 

Minhao gazed on for a while longer, only turning when he realized the man had spotted him as well. The chinese male quickly entered the glass doors, striding over to the elevators and trying to get his mind ready for work. The black elevator doors opened, and minghao stepped into the mechanical box, pressing his floor number. 

 

“Elevator!” A deep voice called out, causing Minghao in reflex to push his hand between the closing doors. They stopped and opened back up and Minghao instantly regretted his polite upbringing. The handsome man from outside entered the elevator, flashing a gorgeous smile in Minghao’s direction. 

 

“Ah, same floor. Must be fate” the man’s voice was alarming, and Minghao went into defense mode. Hell no was he about to be flirted with in an elevator. 

 

“Mm.. it’s my first day” Minghao spoke, looking ahead of him besides trying to look up at the inconveniently tall man. 

 

“Good, well then, welcome to the team.” 

 

The doors opened and the man exited. Minghao followed behind, keeping his distance. 

 

“Mister Kim, welcome back” a lady bowed and soon everyone on the floor stood from their desks and bowed.

 

Minghao’s eyes widened. Of course he was the CEO of the company, why didn’t it click earlier? Every handsome rich dude in korean drama’s were important businessmen.  

 

“Hello everyone. I’m very proud of how well you all have been dong. Numbers look amazing and our deals are stronger than ever. Keep up the good work”

 

The floor erupted into applause and Minghao again followed everyone else and clapped his hands together. He let out a sigh when the man entered his office and everyone began working again. 

 

“Hello,” he approached a woman with a tight bun and an even tighter pencil skirt “Im Xu Minghao” 

 

“Ah! Minghao! Of course, let me show you to your office” she stood from her chair and began walking down the same hallway Mr. Kim had left down. 

 

“Office? Are you sure…? I thought I was just getting a desk” he laughed awkwardly, trying to cover up the pure confusion he was currently feeling. 

 

“Yes yes, but Mister Wen talked so highly of you. He insisted you have an office” 

 

“Of course he did” he now smiled, remembering why he got this job in the first place. Business school might sound boring and hard, but if you went to business school with Wen Junhui, it was anything but. 

 

Junhui had contacted him via email at the beginning of the month, asking him to come work for the company he worked at. Junhui being Junhui humbly left out the part where he was in charge of the entire financial department. 

 

“Here you are dear” the woman opened a thick wooden door and Minghao bowed, thanking her and closing the door behind him. Already he spotted the small stack of papers on his desk. 

 

After he hung up his coat, Minghao picked the sticky note off his chair. 

 

‘Hao hao~ The papers on your desk are minor deals I don’t want to deal with… be a doll and enter their order histories into the system for me? Love you <3’ 

 

Minghao laughed, placing the note in his desk drawer and setting up his laptop to get started. 

  
  


About an hour in, there was a knock on his door and Minghao stood as it was opened, expecting Junhui to finally make an appearance. Yet again, Minghao was alone with Kim Mingyu. 

 

“Hello sir.” Minghao bowed, feeling a bit nervous. 

 

“You didn’t act this way in the elevator this morning” Mingyu smiled again, endangering Minghao’s health. 

 

“Yeah...I’m sorry about that, I didn’t know yo-”

 

“I was the CEO, I understand” Mingyu had come closer, hand patting Minghao’s shoulder as he sat on the edge of the desk, picking up the folders Minghao had finished. 

 

“Did you get these done?” 

 

“Ah, yes sir. The Yoon order was a little difficult because they didn’t attach their billing information the day of purchase… but I saw you allowed it so I had to go back and enter it on the right day.”

 

Mingyu’s face changed, a sly smirk forming, unlike his usual smile. 

 

“Junhui told you these deals where minor right?”

 

“He did, but I don't see how they could have been. I mean, some very large companies are involved in these deals so I did my best to not treat them ‘minor’ a-” 

“Junhui always brings me the best gifts.” The man interrupted and Minghao nearly choked on air. 

 

“Excuse me? What did you just…”

 

“It was a test. The deals you just entered are our company's most important. You were able to recognize that. You’re going to be very important to me Xu Minghao” and with a squeeze of the chinese boy’s thigh, Mr Kim was exiting his office. 

 

Minghao already had a very very bad feeling about Kim Mingyu. 

  
  
  


_ All red Lamb’ just to tease you, ah _

_ None of these toys on lease too, ah _

_ Made your whole year in a week too, yah _

 

Minghao was positive he was cursed. No matter how much he tried, there was no avoiding Kim Mingyu. 

 

To Minghao’s distress, Junhui didn’t make things any better. 

 

“You’re avoiding him?” The older chinese man asked, sitting across from Minghao at lunch. 

 

“No! Well kinda, just a little yeah?” Minghao sighed, resting his head on the white table. 

 

“Why is that? Is he mean to you Hao Hao?” Junhui ran his fingers over Minghao’s cheek. Minghao fake gagged and pushed Junhui’s hand away. 

 

“Can you stop calling me that? It brings back flashbacks from college,” Junhui raised his hands in defense “and no. He isn't mean to me. He’s actually crazy nice, it’s freaky. Monday he brought me coffee, like, a twenty dollar cup of coffee Junhui. I googled it.”

 

“Ahhhh, so CEO Kim Mingyu has eyes for you does he?” Junhui leaned back and crossed his arms, a annoying smirk forming with his thin lips. 

 

“Junhui, no god. He’s not even my type.”

 

Junhui laughed loudly, drawing attention from others in the caffe. 

 

“You’re telling me he isn’t tall, handsome, rich, smart, and charming? C’mon Minghao, that's your  _ ideal  _ type. Give it a shot. Just don’t get fired, I don’t need a repeat of Soonyoung on my record.” 

 

Before Minghao could ask, Junhui was getting up to go back to the office.

 

They walked back to the building and of course Mingyu was walking out as soon as they walked up. 

 

“Ah… Junhui, Minghao” he looked the younger chinese boy up and down and Minghao wanted to hit him in his perfect million dollar face “have you two eaten lunch today?” 

 

Junhui was quick to ruin Minghao’s life.

 

“I have, but Minghao hasn’t. Do you mind taking him out to lunch Mingyu? He gets fussy when he’s hungry” 

 

Minghao was about to refuse until Mingyu’s hand rested on his lower back and Minghao no longer remembered how to even speak. 

 

‘Of course I will.” 

  
  


Minghao gasped as a deep red Lamborghini was brought to the front by a valet boy. Minghao felt embarrassed that people were staring at him. Mingyu had opened the door, closing it after Minhao was inside. 

 

Mingyu wasn’t the best driver, which gave Minghao a heart attack at the thought of such a reckless person behind the wheel of such a beautiful vehicle. 

 

“You’re going to kill us oh my god!” Minghao shouted as Mingyu totally made an illegal turn. 

 

Mingyu just laughed, shaking his head “We’re here.” 

 

Minghao narrowed his eyes in confusion. They were in front of a huge building, and it was  _ not  _ a restaurant. 

Minghao followed Mingyu inside and into the fancy elevator. Mingyu pulled out a card and scanned it. 

 

‘Why the hell is he taking me to his apartment? What did Junhui just get me into i'm going to wring his neck! Can I report kidnapping? Sexual harassment?’ 

 

“You seem awfully nervous” 

 

“Well, I thought we were going to eat” MInghao gave his excuse, but sounded polite in doing so. 

 

“Mmm, I’ll take you to lunch after this. That is if you agree.”

 

Minghao wanted to scream. Agree to what? What was he planning? 

 

The doors opened to reveal a gorgeous loft, overlooking the city of Seoul. Minghao followed Mingyu into the living room, sitting down across from him. The air grew thicker, Mingyu just stared at Minghao without talking for a good two minutes. 

 

“What did you want to discuss with me?” 

 

The mood changed drastically. Mingyu’s eyes were narrow, his  hands folded in front of his lips as he spoke in a deep voice. 

 

“I want to buy you Minghao.” 

 

There was silence for a bit as Minghao tried to understand what his boss had just said. 

 

“I- i'm sorry? You want to buy me?”

 

Mingyu nodded, standing up only to sit down next to Minghao, looking him straight in the eyes. 

 

“I’m willing to pay you to be mine. That means you do what I want and you let me do what I want to you. In exchange i’ll buy you anything you need” 

 

Minghao was in shock, he was disgusted and intrigued at the same time. 

 

“Mr. Kim… i’m not a prostitute” 

“This isn’t prostitution. Think of it as a deal. You provide any product I want, and i’ll pay any price.” 

 

Minghao’s eyes went dark, finally realizing what Mingyu was getting at. And honestly, it didn’t sound like an awful idea. 

 

“You want to be my sugar daddy.”

 

“Precisely.” 

  
  


_ Pockets overweight, getting' hefty, ah _

_ Coming for the king, that's a far cry, ah _

_ I come alive in the fall time, I _

_ No competition, I don't really listen _

_ I’m in the blue Mulsanne bumping New Edition _

  
  


“You  _ what _ ?!” Junhui whispered in a harsh tone. Minghao flinched at the irritation in his friend's voice, shrugging. 

 

“Yeah, I don’t know why you're upset. I mean, he  _ is  _ my type right?” Minghao opened his office door, Junhui still behind him as he entered. 

 

“I knew Mingyu was into some weird shit but this is beyond what I expected from him. Did he give you guidelines?”

 

“A few.”

 

“Is there a down payment?”

 

“No.”

 

“Do you have to call him daddy?”

 

“Fuck off” 

 

There was a knock on the door and both Junhui and Minghao went quiet. The door opened and Mingyu stepped in, dressed in a slim deep rouge suit. Minghao was shocked at how especially good he looked today, yet he could guess why. 

 

“Junhui” Mingyu came closer and Minghao could smell his cologne “can you give us a moment.”

 

Junhui was a bit defensive but nodded anyway, leaving the two alone. Minghao couldn’t help but let the mood thicken with tension. There were a lot of things that had gone unsaid yesterday and Minghao had been thankful for that. Although, he knew what he was signing up for and what that would include. 

 

That damn smile. Minghao suddenly felt a lot less nervous when Mingyu smiled, and so he returned his own smile. Mingyu bent down, quickly capturing Minghao’s lips with his own without warning. The chinese boy pulled away, his cheeks heating up. He instantly regretted doing so because Mingyu had a very unpleased expression. 

 

“Minghao… I want to kiss you” his tone was firm, as if he was giving an order. That’s exactly what it was and Minghao knew it. He couldn’t disobey. 

 

“Yes Sir.” Minghao nodded, his fingers wrapping around the man’s tie and gently bringing him back. 

Their lips met again, and this time Minghao was ready but no less embarrassed. His lips were stiff, moving awkwardly until he felt Mingyu hand sliding to grasp the back of his neck. Minghao’s shoulders relaxed and his lips became softer, melting against Mingyu warm mouth. 

 

Mingyu pulled away only to pull Minghao to his feet and back him against his desk, leaning now between the boys legs. Once again their mouths clashed, Mingyu’s touches became rougher. A small whimper escaped Minghao’s lips when he felt the older man’s ringers dig into the outside of his thigh. Another noise left his mouth when Mingyu’s tongue decided to enter it.

 

Minghao remembers back to college and how most of his make out sessions happened with Junhui when they were trashed or his roommate Hansol when they were feeling desperate. 

 

Minghao fell into rhythm with Mingyu lips, reaching up to pull at the blonde’s hair just slightly. It felt so nice, it was pleasurable and relaxing to be kissed so harsh and passionate. That was until Mingyu’s teeth bit down on Minghao’s lower lip so hard Minghao instantly tasted blood. 

 

Minghao yanked Mingyu’s hair back, pulling their faces away as he yelped in pain. 

 

“Fuck, i’m sorry I got carried away” Mingyu grabbed a tissue from the box on the other side of the desk and held it against the boy’s lip. Minghao took it from his hands to take care of it himself. 

 

“Obviously…” he murmured in a high whiney voice “That really hurt Mingyu.” 

 

Mingyu felt like a piece of shit. As if he had carelessly stepped on the world's most delicate flower. “Right,” the man cleared his throat, trying not to seem too soft “come home with me this evening.” 

 

Mingyu took Minghao’s small nod and left the boy’s office and quickly hid in his own. Mingyu was anything but soft when it came to his sexaual desieres. That’s what Minghao was, just someone for Mingyu to play with and pay off. Right? 

  
  


_ Look what you've done _

  
  
  


Eventually Minghao got done with all his work, and was surprised to see the office floor dark and empty. Minghao walked down the hall, knocking lightly on Mingyu’s office door. 

 

After a few moments Minghao heard a soft “Come in.” 

 

Minghao pushed the heavy wooden door in, squinting when he closed the door. “Mingyu?” 

 

Arms wrapped around his waist from behind and lips brushed over the shell of his ear, goosebumps settle over Minghao’s body. A small exhale and Minghao was leaning back into the older man’s touch. Of course Mingyu sent the floor home early for his own needs. Mingyu’s hands guided Minghao back against his desk, pushing the chinese boy to lay down over the wooden table. Minghao let his head hang off the edge as large hands slid up his thighs, over his sides and found their way to his shirt collar. Mingyu’s fingers worked skillfully to unbutton Minghao’s cheap dress shirt. Minghao’s body twitched at the feeling of Mingyu’s skin against his own. 

 

“Ah!” A sharp gasp left Minghao’s lips, his eyes squeezing shut. 

 

The tongue running up his stomach made his heart beat out of control. He could practically  _ feel _ the smirk on Mingyu’s lips as they pressed along his belly button. The chinese boy raised his hips as his boss’s mouth traveled lower. Mingyu was pleasantly fast to undo Minghao’s pants and get them off. Mingyu also helped Minghao lift his legs up on the desk, exposing him quite shamefully. Mingyu’s eyes displayed nothing but lust. His eyes made Minghao feel small, preyed upon. 

 

Mingyu sank to his knees in front of Minghao, and in reaction the younger man pushed his knees together. Mingyu’s hands parted Minghao’s legs, earning a whimper from the employee. Hot breath teased over Minghao’s thighs, gasping at the feeling of his boss’s wet tongue running over his exposed entrance. 

 

“A-ah” Minghao squeezed his eyes closed at the foreign feeling. Being rimmed by your boss wasn't something to easily get used to. His body was stiff until Mingyu’s voice demanded him to relax (Which made him feel more like he was in trouble rather than being confronted.)

 

Mingyu was back on his feet when Minghao opened his eyes, only milliseconds later Mingyu’s mouth collided with his own. Minghao bit down on Mingyu’s lip as he felt the other’s finger slid inside him. Mingyu growled but Minghao could feel the smirk against his lips. The red haired boy tangled his fingers into the neatly styled blonde locks of hair, tugging at them with a sense of urgency. If Mingyu was going to fuck him he wanted him to do it quick, the desk was starting to hurt his back. 

 

“What do you want?” Mingyu’s low tone took Minghao by surprise, choking the give him an answer.

 

“Y- You Mingyu” He whispered, instantly regretting it. He already broke a rule. The chinese boy hurried to try to fix his mistake, but through his stuttering Mingyu had already bit down hard on his shoulder. 

  
“F- fuck! Daddy! I want you daddy!” He gasped in pain, the flesh where Mingyu bit him throbbing. 

 

Mingyu seemed satisfied, sliding his fingers out from his employee and grabbing a bottle from the desk in his drawer. Minghao gripped the desk and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain. He inhaled at the sound of the lid being closed, knuckles turning white. The pain wasn’t what Minghao expected, but it wasn’t absent. Mingyu’s hands caged Minghao in as his hips slid forward.

 

“Fuck! M- Daddy wait” Minghao begged, his hand flat against Mingyu’s chest. Minghao panted, trying to adjust to the size inside of him. His eyes looked up to catch the breathtaking view. The office lights dimmed low, exposing the beautiful color of Mingyu’s skin decorated by beads of sweat. His blonde hair disheveled, cheeks flushed, eyes narrowed to meet Minghao’s. Kim Mingyu was gorgeous. Minghao had no idea what he had got himself into. 

  
  


_ I’m a motherfuckin' starboy _

 

Mingyu was a god to say the least. To be able to get the fiery stubborn Xu Minghao to be wrapped around your finger was a skill of an immortal. At least, that's how Junhui explained it.

 

Minghao knew it too. He couldn’t deny that he’d do anything Mingyu wanted with a snap of the fingers, and neither could the iPhone 7 and the credit card in his pocket either. To summarize this? Minghao was whipped. 

  
  


The day had been slow, as are most thursdays. So of course Minghao expected Mingyu to call him to his office with the reason of ‘boredom’, and of course Minghao dropped everything and hurried to his boss’s office. 

 

“Hao~” Mingyu’s canines poked out through his toothy grin and Minghao wanted to scream it was so cute. 

 

“Mingyu~” The chinese boy mimicked the other's tone as he walked around the dark wooden desk. Gracefully, Minghao sat himself down in Mingyu’s lap, eyes holding Mingyu’s amused stare. 

 

“How’s my baby boy doing?” 

 

Minghao didn’t answer, instead his fingers worked at the expensive leather belt around Mingyu’s waist. Eye contact was essential, Mingyu was always rougher when Minghao was confident. Minghao’s slim fingers released Mingyu’s cock from his underwear, thumb running over the precum already building up. 

 

“Excited-” A sharp ring cut through Minghao’s words and his wide eyes stared in shock. 

 

Mingyu growled and grabbed the phone, holding it to his ear,

“What?” he snapped. Mingyu suddenly sat up straight, almost making Minghao fall out of his lap. 

 

“Mr. Lee sorry about that” Mingyu chuckled “Yes, the phone call took me by surprise what can I do for you?” 

 

Minghao glared, deciding Mingyu wasn’t aloud to ignore him like this. The chinese man situated himself on his knees, pushing Mingyu’s legs open and pushing his elbow out of the way. Minghao was almost positive this was going to get him in trouble, but on the slight off chance it wouldn't? That’s all the assertion he needed. 

 

Minghao dragged his tongue up the length of Mingyu’s cock, eyes looking up to catch the man’s reaction. Mingyu had his eyes on Minghao, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he listened to Mr. Lee drone on. Slowly, Minghao swallowed around Mingyu’s length. Minghao didn’t think the punishment would come in effect immediately but he also forgot this was Kim Mingyu. A large hand pushed his hand down, receiving a slight gag on Minghao’s end. Mingyu pulled Minghao’s hair up and pushed his head back down over and over, talking on the phone like it was no big deal. 

 

Minghao pulled his head up, looking up at Mingyu with a pout, tongue teasing at the tip of Mingyu’s wet cock. Mingyu’s expression was warning, obviously telling Minghao to behave himself. Minghao didn’t want to listen though. 

 

“Daddy” He whispered, licking up the bottom side of Mingyu’s dick, “I want your cum in my mouth…” he said a little louder. Mingyu flicked Minghao’s forehead, provoking a giggle from the man on his knees. 

 

“Huh? Oh nothing, listen Seokmin, I’ve got employees waiting for me to approve documents I have to get going but I will call you back tomorrow” and with that, Mingyu hung up. 

 

Minghao could feel the glare before he even looked up. Mingyu was not happy, and Minghao would be lying if he said it didn’t scare him a little. Before he could even apologize, Mingyu’s fingers yanked his hair back. Minghao gasped out, whimpering an apology. 

 

“I’m sorry…! You ignored me for a phone call and-” another sharp tug cut him off.

 

Mingyu let go of Minghao’s hair and leaned back in his seat, “I thought I heard you say you wanted me to come in your mouth?” 

 

Minghao smiled and nodded, “Yes daddy”

 

_ I’m a motheruckin starboy _

 

Minghao groaned, hands grabbing at the white pillow underneath him before forcing his eyes open. Mingyu’s sun kissed skin contrasted beautifully against the pure white sheets. The rays of early morning sun light danced through the cracks in the curtains, hitting Mingyu’s blonde hair and biceps. 

 

Minghao reached over and glided a finger down Mingyu’s jawline, then down and over his lips. Minghao would never admit it outloud, but the fondness he had grown for his boss had overstepped sexual attraction. Minghao ha caught feelings for Mingyu. The chinese boy was never one to fall for people, to him love was a silly concept humans obsessed uselessly over their entire lives. Minghao didn’t know what he felt for Mingyu, he couldn’t really categorize it as love. Mingyu was a beautiful man, who was smart and sexy and could drive Minghao crazy with a single glance.

 

“G’morning gorgeous” Mingyu’s soft little smirk and deep croaky voice had Minghao’s stomach doing flips. 

 

“Hey…” Minghao whispered back, feeling shy with the sudden intimate moment. Mingyu needed to get that cute ass lazy smirk off his face before Minghao’s chest combusted. 

 

Mingyu turned onto his back and stretched out his limbs, a deep groan escaping the back of his throat and out of his perfect lips. After running his fingers through his hair he turned to Minghao with a slight smile. 

 

“What do you want for breakfast?” He asked, helping Minghao sit up despite the chinese boy’s whines. 

 

“Mmm You” Minghao whispered into the man's ear as he climbed into his lap. Instantly, Mingyu’s hands embraced his lower back as their mouths met in a tired kiss. Minghao was happy. Sitting in Mingyu’s lap with his mouth against his own made Minghao feel warm inside. 

 

“Mmm” Mingyu moaned as he pulled away from the kiss “I’d love to continue kissing but we should eat something first,” his large fingers pushed Minghao’s fading red hair away from his face to press a kiss to the chinese boy’s forehead “I’ll order something up to the room, go take a shower.” 

 

Minghao nodded and made his way to the giant bathroom. The beige tile was cold against his bare feet, walking over to the huge shower and turning on the water. His refection in the mirror caught his eye, stepping back in front of the vanity. Minghao slid his fingers over his neck and his shoulders, eyes taking in the beauty of his own skin. Deep purple marks littered the upper half of his body, disappearing at his collar bones but reappearing at his hips. Minghao closed his eyes, remembering how soft Mingyu had been the night before, trapping Minghao against the mattress and praising his body with his mouth. 

 

Minghao sighed, stepping away from his reflection and into the running shower. Minghao tried to tell himself that Mingyu’s lust lived purely for his body, and that he was just a sugar baby to him. But with every kiss pressed to his forehead, every sweet word whispered into his ear, Minghao started to believe maybe Mingyu was feeling the same way. 

  
  


Minghao walked out of the bathroom with a towel over his head and one wrapped around his waist, grabbing a pair of Mingyu’s shirt and pulling it over his damp hair. Minghao walked out to the living room, smiling when he saw Mingyu watching the news in his boxers. 

 

“What’ya thinking about?” Minghao pulled his legs to his chest as he sat down next to Mingyu, looking at him instead of the TV.

 

Mingyu smiled, turning to look Minghao in the eye before leaning in to catch his lips in a soft kiss. 

 

“You…” Mingyu’s voice was still raspy from sleep, giving Minghao goosebumps over his bare legs. 

 

“Yeah? What about me?” 

 

“How I think I might love you”

 

Minghao blinked, trying to remember how to breathe. How does one react when Kim Mingyu confesses his love for them? 

 

“I think I might love you too…” Minghao decided that if Mingyu was going to say it, there was no need to deny his own feelings. It was obvious how Minghao felt about him. 

 

They both smiled, Mingyu’s hand intertwining with Minghao’s as their lips met once again. 

 

Maybe it was never the promise of money that drew Minghao to Mingyu. Kim Mingyu himself was a better reward than all the luxuries he could provide. Kim Mingyu was a goddamn starboy. 


End file.
